Titãs
Este artigo é sobre o grupo de super-heróis. Se procura os Titãs da mitologia, veja Titãs do Mito. ]] Os Titãs (Teen Titans no original) são uma equipe de jovens heróis que começaram com o nome de Turma Titã, na Era de Prata dos quadrinhos, mais precisamente em 1964. Com o passar dos tempos, a equipe mudou de membros e também de nomes, já foi conhecida no Brasil como Turma Titã'', Os Novos Titãs, e somente Titãs. Turma Titã Membros Fundadores Após membros da Liga da Justiça serem dominados mentalmente pelo Antítese, os sidekicks dos membros da Liga, vendo seus mentores cometerem crimes, enfrentaram Antítese, e libertando os adultos, formaram a Turma Titã. Outros Integrantes Turma Titã da Costa Oeste Novos Titãs Esta formação foi reunida por Ravena, que arranjava maneiras de enfrentar seu pai, Trigon, o Terrível. Tropa Titã A história da Tropa Titã começou a 10 anos de um futuro falso governado por Lorde Caos. Caos era um tirano que governava a Terra neste futuro. Vários heróis uniram-se contra esta tirania e formaram a Tropa Titã. O líder da Tropa deu então ao grupo uma missão: viajar 10 anos no passado para evitar o nascimento de Caos. Para isso, o grupo deveria assassinar Donna Troy (a Moça Maravilha), mãe de Caos. Assim, o grupo voltou ao passado e confrontou a Turma Titã (grupo do qual Donna fazia parte). Moça Maravilha deu à luz Caos antes da intervenção da Tropa. Juntos, a Tropa Titã e a Turma Titã confrontaram Caos com sucesso. Logo após este evento, a Tropa descobriu que não podia mais voltar ao futuro. Sem lugar para ir, fixaram residência na fazenda de Donna, em Nova Jersey, onde tentaram encontrar um lugar neste mundo. Dagon encontrou sua contraparte nesta linha temporal e evitou o acidente de caminhão. Durante a mini-série “Zero Hora” foi revelado que o líder da Tropa no futuro era o supervilão Monarca, que criou um falso futuro para que pudesse treinar meta-humanos, no caso a Tropa Titã, para agir como agentes latentes. Ele sabia da inevitável crise do tempo e queria um grupo poderoso sob seu comando. Outro supervilão, Extemporâneo, comandou toda Tropa no ataque aos heróis que estavam tentando salvar esta linha temporal. Seu plano falhou. Os heróis contiveram a Tropa, mas o tempo continuou em colapso, apagando as linhas temporais falsas. Como resultado, todos os heróis da Tropa Titã foram apagados da existência, exceto três: Tara Markov (Terra II), Miriam Delgado (Miragem) e Asa Mortal (que se acreditava ser o Dick Grayson - Robin - do Futuro). Além da Tropa Titã principal, vários outros membros vieram do futuro: Herói X, Autômato, Lápidus, Mestre do Assassinato, Garoto-Maravilha, Shockadélica, Mistério Humano, Franco-Atirador, Mandíbula, Caubói, Vaqueiro (Billy Hood), Espectro (Verde, Azul, Violeta, Vermelho, Laranja, Amarelo), Aladim, Engraçadinha, Arquétipo Humano, Lazarium. Titãs do Arsenal Novos Titãs do Átomo (Ray Palmer) Os Titãs Titãs L.A. Novos Titãs Pós-"Dia de Formatura" Titãs Costa Leste Histórico Formação original A origem dos Novos Titãs deve-se aos eventos ocorridos em The Brave and the Bold #54 (Julho de 1964), onde Robin, Kid Flash e Aqualad uniram-se pela primeira vez para derrotar o vilão Senhor Ciclone. Dessa união de forças o trio termina decidindo formar uma equipe, "Quem são os Titãs", Novembro de 1990, Super Powers # 19, Abril Jovem, publicado originalmente em Secret Origns Annual 3. Em The Brave and the Bold #60, o grupo estréia oficialmente com o time sendo oficialmente chamado de Os Novos Titãs e apresentando um novo membro: Moça Maravilha. A personagem Donna Troy foi explicitamente criada para a equipe, como a Mulher Maravilha não tinha parceira mirim àquele tempo, embora o nome Moça Maravilha fosse usado regularmente para uma série de flashbacks da infância da Mulher Maravilha. Leitores nunca viram Donna Troy entrar para a equipe, embora na história "Who is Wonder Girl?", Marv Wolfman revela que Donna ingressou para a equipe logo após a derrota de Sr. Ciclone. Depois de uma última aparição em Showcase #59, os Novos Titãs receberam sua própria série, com Teen Titans #1, em Fevereiro de 1966. A série originalmente mostra os Titãs ajudando jovens, respondendo a chamados pelo mundo todo. Em seu primeiro arco de histórias eles salvam uma cidade de um grupo de bandidos que estava se passando por uma banda de surfistas rockeiros enquanto cometiam seus crimes e investigam um problema internacional com jovens durante os Jogos Olímpicos do Japão. O parceiro mirim do Arqueiro Verde, Ricardito também logo ingressou à equipe em Teen Titans #4 (e foi posteriormente dado o status de membro fundador junto a Robin, Moça Maravilha, Aqualad e Kid Flash}. Membros adicionais foram criados para a equipe, notadamente Lilith Clay e Mal Duncan. Outros heróis já existentes como Rapina e Columba uma dupla de adolescentes irmãos com superpoderes que tiveram uma participação como aliados e procuravam afiliação (mas foram rejeitados por serem muito jovens). Membros honorários incluem Aquagirl e Gnaark. Durante esse período, o quarteto estabeleceu um quartel-general chamado de Covil dos Titãs e auxiliou outros adolescentes que necessitavam de ajuda. A equipe enfrentou diversas ameaças, incluindo o Mad Mod e o Gárgula. Logo depois, devido às suas responsabilidades em Atlantis, Aqualad foi forçado a deixar a equipe. Ricardito passou a atuar na equipe como membro integral. Após uma série de aventuras bem-sucedidas, os jovens são envolvidos em um episódio que iria alterar a trajetória da equipe. Durante uma manifestação pacífica, aconteceu um grande tumulto, e os Titãs, em suas identidades civis, tentaram acabar com a violência. Ao invés disso, eles acidentalmente causaram a morte do conferencista, Doutor Arthur Swenson. Chocados, os Titãs, acompanhados de Rapina e Columba, abandonaram suas identidades secretas por um tempo. Isso apressou os planos do empresário Loren Júpiter que colocou Kid Flash, Ricardito, Moça-Maravilha, Rapina e Columba em seu programa de treinamento para jovens, para utilizarem todo seu potencial. Também se uniram ao programa a misteriosa Lilith e Mal Duncan. Robin finalmente resolveu o caso Swenson e os Titãs, inocentados, voltaram a usar suas identidades secretas. Rapina e Columba deixaram a equipe. Agora, reunidos por Robin, a Turma Titã prossegue em suas aventuras. A equipe depois se desfez logo após ajudar um senhor idoso a livrar seu estado de uma raça de criaturas demoníacas. Titãs nos Anos 70 A segunda versão da Turma Titã surgiu depois que alguns jovens heróis derrotaram o Doutor Luz, que os havia convocado para o Covil dos Titãs com a intenção de vingar-se da Liga da Justiça, atacando seus jovens companheiros. Todos os membros da Turma Titã original retornaram, acompanhados de novos integrantes como A Abelha e o Arauto (Mal Duncan). Muitos heróis adolescentes cruzaram o caminho da Turma Titã, inclusive a '''Turma Titã da Costa Oeste, formado por Lilith. Depois de um tempo, os Titãs deram conta de que eles tinham sua próprias vidas para cuidar e o grupo se desfez novamente. Titãs da Costa Oeste Os Titãs da Costa Oeste foram oficialmente recrutados por Lilith durante a segunda versão da Turma Titã original. Um misterioso adversário conhecido como Senhor Esper, usou seu capacete mental para drenar os poderes mentais de Lilith, causando desastres nas costas leste e oeste dos Estados Unidos. Depois utilizou os poderes dela para criar sua segunda identidade, o Capitão Calamidade. Lilith percebeu que ela era a causa de todas essas “calamidades” e fundou os Titãs da Costa Oeste após deter os planos do Senhor Esper de separar Long Island dos Estados Unidos para formar sua própria nação. Os Titãs da Costa Oeste era formado por Rapina, Columba, Lilith, Águia Dourada, Labareda e Rapaz-Fera. O grupo não possuía um quartel general, nem uma estrutura oficial. Após serem repudiados por Robin, Rapina decidiu que ele mesmo deveria liderar os Titãs da Costa Oeste. O grupo acabou pouco tempo depois devido à inabilidade de Rapina. Novos Titãs (1983) DC Comics Presents #26 introduziu um time de novos Titãs, ancorado pelos membros fundadores Robin, Moça-Maravilha e Kid Flash, logo seguido pelo The New Teen Titans #1 (Novembro de 1980). Este reintroduziu o Rapaz-fera da Patrulha do Destino como Mutano e introduziu o homem-máquina Cyborg, a moça alien Estelar e a empata Ravena. Ravena, uma expert em manipular, forma o grupo para enfrentar seu pai demoníaco Trigon e o time permaneceu unido posteriormente como um grupo de heróis jovens. As motivações dos vilões são frequentemente complexas, seguindo tendências que estavam começando a predominar aquele tempo introduzindo grande profundidade aos quadrinhos, particularmente no caso do Exterminador, um mercenário que recebeu um contrato para matar os Titãs, em ordem para completar um trabalho que seu filho foi incapaz de terminar. Este introduz para a mais complexa aventura dos Titãs na qual uma psicopata chamada Terra Markov com poder destrutivo de manipular terra e todos os materiais relacionados a ela se infiltra nos Titãs para destruí-los. Esta história também mostra Dick Grayson, o Robin original, adotando a identidade de Asa Noturna, Wally West abandonando sua identidade de Kid Flash e saindo dos Novos Titãs, o que eventualmente culminaria em sua mudança para Flash, e a introdução de um novo membro Jericó, o filho do Exterminador. Novos Titãs também regularmente apresentava o Monitor como personagem de fundo. Uma segunda série: New Teen Titans (Novos Titãs) (vol.2) A série New Teen Titans experimentou algumas confusões em títulos e numerações em 1984 quando o título foi relançado com um novo #1 como parte de uma nova iniciativa da DC informalmente referida como "hardcover/softcover" (capa dura/capa mole). The New Teen Titans, juntamente com Legion of Super-Heroes e Batman and the Outsiders, foram os primeiros e únicos títulos incluídos no programa, onde as mesmas histórias eram publicadas duas vezes, primeiramente em uma edição mais cara com impressão e papel de alta qualidade distribuída exclusivamente para lojas especializadas em quadrinhos, então republicadas um ano depois no formato original de baixo custo e distribuídos em bancas. O New Teen Titans foi renomeado Tales of the Teen Titans, enquanto uma nova série simultaneamente publicada como The New Teen Titans (vol.2) lançada com um novo #1. Depois de ambos os títulos apresentarem novas histórias por um ano, a revista original começou a reimprimir as histórias do último para as bancas, continuando até a idéia de "hardcover/softcover" ser abandonado depois de Tales of the Teen Titans #91. A edição #1 de New Teen Titans (vol. 2) criou controvérsia quando Dick Grayson e Estelar foram desenhados na cama juntos, embora já estava estabelecido por algum tempo que eles formavam um casal monogâmico. Na edição #50 o título foi encurtado para The New Titans, uma vez que os personagens não eram mais "teen". A edição #50 contou uma nova origem para a Moça Maravilha, sua ligação com a Mulher Maravilha tendo sido grandemente modificada por retcon em Crise nas Infinitas Terras. A série introduziu um número de novos personagens e impôs mudanças radicais a antigos personagens durante os sete anos seguintes. Membros durante este tempo incluem Pantha, Fantasma, Estrela Vermelha, Impulso, Lanterna Verde (Kyle Rayner), Detonador, Supergirl (Matriz) e Rose Wilson. Como resultado, o grupo que apareceu na edição final, #130 (Fevereiro de 1996), apresentava pouca semelhança com a formação do início dos anos 80. Tropa Titã Tropa Titã é outra série derivada dos Titãs. A série foi publicada de 1991 a 1994 em 24 edições e 2 anuais. Vários pequenos grupos de Tropa Titãs do futuro, funcionam como uma célula terrorista na luta contra o ditador mundial, Lorde Caos, o filho de Donna Troy e Terry Long. Enviados dez anos no passado, sua missão é matar Donna Troy e prevenir seu nascimento. Killowat, Asa Vermelha, Dagon, Prestor Jon e Batalhão foram todos apagados da existência durante a história de 1994, Zero Hora, e a série foi cancelada. Miragem e Terra e Asa Mortal sobrevivem; está estabelecido que eles são da linha temporal atual. Miragem e Terra entram para a equipe principal e Asa Mortal é dominado por um espectro maligno de Ravena e vira-se contra os Titãs. Turma Titã II Uma nova série Teen Titans (Turma Titã) escrita e desenhada por Dan Jurgens começou depois de um ano com um novo #1 (Outubro de 1996), com o co-criador de New Teen Titans George Pérez como colorista. Eléktron. que tornou-se jovem após os eventos de Zero Hora, liderou o novo time, com Arsenal tornando-se mentor no meio do caminho até a edição #24, que terminou em Setembro de 1998. A série de Jurgens tornou-se impopular com os leitores devido ao uso de novos personagens que não tinham ligação com encarnações anteriores da equipe. Os novos personagens foram criados devido a uma decisão editorial prevenindo o uso de Donna Troy, Asa Noturna e Ravena na revista. Numa tentativa de aumentar as vendas, um concurso foi feito na seção de cartas para determinar quem iria entrar no time. Robin (Tim Drake) ganhou a votação, mas editores dos títulos do Batman, vetaram as aparições de Robin na Turma Titã, forçando Jurgens a usar Capitão Marvel Jr.. A inclusão de Capitão Marvel Jr. falhou em aumentar as vendas do título que terminou cancelado. Os Titãs O time foi revivido em uma série limitada de 3 edições, JLA/Titans:The Techins Imperative(Titãs/LJA), apresentando praticamente todos os personagens que já foram Titãs e mostrando o retorno de Cyborg. Esta série limitada culminou em The Titans (Os Titãs) escrita por Devin Grayson, começando em Titans Secret Files #1 (Março de 1999). Esta encarnação da equipe consistiu de um mix da formação original, incluindo Asa Noturna, Tróia, Arsenal, Tempest e The Flash (Wally West) da equipe original; Estelar, Cyborg e Mutano de New Teen Titans (Novos Titãs); Detonador de New Titans (série de 1984); e Argenta de Teen Titans (série de 1996). Havia também um novo membro, Jesse Quick. Esta versão da equipe durou até a edição #50 (2002) A divisão da Costa Oeste do time, Titãs L.A., apareceu uma vez, nas páginas de Titans Secret Files #2. Entre o fim de Teen Titans e o começo de The Titans, uma nova geração de jovens heróis: Superboy (Kon-El), Robin, Impulso, Moça-Maravilha, Segredo e Flechete; formaram sua própria equipe em Justiça Jovem, uma série similar a ''Teen Titans (Turma Titã) original.'' Ambas as séries terminaram na série limitada em três edições Titans/Young Justice:Graduation Day (Titãs/Justiça Jovem:Dia de Formatura), que introduziu uma nova Teen Titans (Novos Titãs) e Renegados séries periódicas. Titãs L.A. Quando a equipe dos Titãs foi recentemente reformada, Gar Logan (Rapaz-Fera / Mutano) decide abrir mão de sua vaga na equipe e reaver sua carreira de ator. Sua vida na distante Hollywood foi bem mais difícil do que ele esperava. Os trabalhos não surgiam tão facilmente como era esperado, e ainda acabou fazendo alguns inimigos. Gar acabou sendo acusado de assassinato por Gemini, a filha da Madame Rouge, mas acabou sendo inocentado com a ajuda do Asa Noturna e de Labareda. Recentemente, o irritante primo de Gar, Matt tomou a iniciativa de dar uma festa para os novos Titãs da Costa Oeste. Apesar da festa ter sido estragada por Duela Dent, alguns membros em potencial, permaneceram. Gar finalmente concordou em reorganizar a equipe e os Titãs da Costa Oeste foram rebatizados como Titãs L.A. com os seguintes membros: Mutano, Labareda, Arauto, A Abelha, Terra, Hero Cruz, Capitão Marvel Jr. e Bushido. Mas o grupo teve vida curta. Logan achava que nenhum deles realmente se dedicaria à equipe. Mutano e Labareda ainda tentaram recrutar os órfãos do DOE para uma nova versão dos Titãs da Costa Oeste mas eles não aceitaram e, então, os Titãs de Los Angeles se separaram antes mesmo de iniciarem a equipe. Dia de Formatura Uma andróide desconhecida cai na Terra. Enquanto isso, em São Francisco, os Titãs e a Justiça Jovem recebem uma oferta de serem financiados por uma empresa poderosa. No Arizona, a misteriosa andróide ataca três dos Homens Metálicos. Após o ataque, a andróide demonstra que não pode fazer a conexão que gostaria com eles e some, reaparecendo apenas em São Francisco, num ataque repentino ao Cyborg. Sem ninguém saber o que estava acontecendo, alguns membros dos Titãs e da Justiça Jovem atacam a andróide, que, no fim da batalha, desaparece. Ambas equipes ficaram com metade de seus integrantes seriamente feridos. A andróide acaba se teleportando para os Laboratórios S.T.A.R., no Vale do Silício, Califórnia. Lá ela acaba ativando um andróide/cópia do Superman. No hospital, onde os heróis estavam sendo tratados, Cyborg conta que, no momento da conexão entre os dois, percebeu que tudo o que a andróide queria era entrar em contato com formas similares a dela. Logo, parte dos Titãs e da Justiça Jovem partem para a Califórnia, ao saberem que o Superman estava dando conta da andróide. Ao chegarem, dão de cara com o Superman em transe e, sem saber, Lilith, que tentava entender o que estava acontecendo, acaba morrendo enforcada num ataque fulminante do andróide. Então, uma nova pancadaria recomeça, e novamente as equipes estão em desvantagem. Na verdade, cópias andróides do Homem-de-Aço foram desenvolvidos por mando dele, com poderes idênticos, para que, caso ele tivesse alguma missão fora da Terra, houvesse alguém para substituí-lo. Com o tempo, ele mandou que destruíssem todas as cópias, mas o que ele não sabia é que havia um ainda guardado. Enquanto Arsenal e Robin tentavam consertar a andróide para desligar o Superman andróide, a luta dos outros heróis estava cada vez mais difícil. Donna Troy acabou voando pra cima do robô descontrolado e, num momento de bravura, acabou morta pela visão de calor do andróide. Assim que o andróide se levanta, é desativado pela outra andróide. No final, os dois tombam. A morte de Lilith e Donna, as duas primeiras mulheres a integrar a equipe desde seu início, deixa os integrantes das duas equipes transtornados e confusos sobre continuarem como um grupo. Assim, Asa Noturna decreta o fim dos Titãs, e os membros da Justiça Jovem acabam com a equipe. Turma Titan III Enquanto isso, os membros da Justiça Jovem, especialmente a Moça-Maravilha, sentem-se responsáveis pelas mortes trágicas. Isso leva a Moça-Maravilha, Robin, Impulso e Superboy a formarem um novo grupo de Novos Titãs sob a orientação dos inexperientes Fogo da Noite Homem Dragão e Devil Noob Localizado na Baía do São Francisco ao lado da ponte Golden Gate, a mais nova Torre Titã é um moderníssimo centro de treinamento, assim como também um abrigo seguro para seus jovens hóspedes. Agora, os Novos Titãs são heróis de fim-de-semana. Ele apenas se reúnem para combater o crime quando não estão ocupados na escola ou fazendo seus trabalhos de casa. Esta formação sofreu algumas metamorfoses desde que iniciou. Koriander foi a primeira a abandonar a equipe, integrando os Renegados. Já com os acontecimentos de Crise Infinita, Cyborg ficou em estado de coma, Ricardita abandonou a equipe, Conner Kent faleceu e Bart Allen envelheceu alguns anos, abandonou a equipe e se tornou o novo Flash. Após Crise Infinita, todos os títulos da DC comics avançaram um ano na cronologia. E o que aconteceu neste um ano que passou, foi revelado na série 52. Com os Titãs, sabe-se que Robin, ficou um ano afastado, Cyborg passou um ano em coma, Ravena e Garfield abandonaram a equipe, Ravena está desaparecida e Garfield se juntou a Patrulha do Destino, junto de dois ex-Titãs, Abelha (Karen Beechen) e Vox (Mal Duncan). Nesse ano perdido, é sabido que vários jovens heróis, novos e antigos, ingressaram os Titãs, mas todas formações duraram pouco tempo. Agora com dois novos membros, Fogo da Noite (Gustavo Martini) e Kid Demônio (Eddie Bloomberg), a equipe se depara com uma busca por um traidor dentre os varios heróis que passaram pelo grupo durante o ano pós-crise, como por exemplo Granada, Zatara, Estrela Vermelha e Miss Marte. Os Titãs descobrem que na realidade Granada havia traido o grupo, enquanto Miss Marte e Devastadora provam sua inocência. Após esse evento, Jericó retorna a equipe que passou a ter uma nova formação: Robin (Tim Drake), Moça-Maravilha (Cassy Sandsmark), Cyborg, Kid Demônio, Devastadora, e os novos integrantes Miss Marte, Ravena e Jericó. Depois de enfrentar os Titãs da Costa Leste, abandonaram a equipe: Ravena, Cyborg e Jericó. Category:Grupos de heróis Category:Titãs